Many online commercial activities such as online banking and other financial transactions are vulnerable to “phishing” and other crimes such as Domain Name Service (DNS) poisoning and counterfeit or spoofed web addresses, by which the consumer is tricked into divulging to criminal entities personal information necessary to log onto the consumer's account. These crimes exploit a readily identifiable vulnerability in online security: the consumer cannot verify with whom they are communicating.